Things he owed them
by sphenoidea
Summary: Drabbles from "Bakakashi and Obito-teme!". KakaObi. Rated M.


**I don't own Naruto.**

**AU**

**Rating: M (man on man, language, smut, child abuse mentions)**

**Warnings:**

**KakaObi.**

* * *

**After five years spent under Madara Uchiha personal supervision, Obito betrays his sensei and flees to save Rin. Back in Konoha, Obito faces consequences of his choices and decides to found the man who killed his sisters years prior.**

* * *

One year after...

They entered ANBU headquarters together. Obito didn't know why, but it made him really nervous. Meeting and seeing all those elite forces in one place, he couldn't help it. The lurking feeling, what if they don't accept him?

Tenzou and Kakashi were the only in ANBU he knew. Black Ops members were always seen in high regard, working form the shadows, masked and unseen village force. That part was easy to skip. His trial just had ended.

Dark grey walls, yellow light of sodium lamps and long corridor, nothing really to hung an eye, except the guy accompanying him. Kakashi eased his self-consciousness a little, yet Madara's mentee still wondered if he really belonged here. Maybe the break from the real shinobi's life was too long?

It might have been the cause. Five years with Madara, one year now. Six years, it had changed a lot. Both for better and worse. The power he had gained, the mistakes he had made. The hollow space under red patch itching, Uchiha suppressed the urge to scratch it.

He was there only because Mokuton creeping under his skin, hidden under plain purple high-neck shirt. And eye he gained experiencing sisters death. _As part of ANBU he'll find the real murderer._ Very egoistic purpose, but Obito owed them revenge.

Kakashi walked besides him, with arm resting on his shoulder. Now, within the year after his return home, the size difference became noticeable. Multilated, patched-up body won't grow anymore. As a kid Obito was very proud of his height, using it to prove he's better than cold genius boy. It's been five, maybe four inches of difference. That would make kissing even more difficult, requiring him to stand on tip of his toes to kiss Kakashi. The mere thought about touching that soft, luspicious lips made him blush a little.

Silver eyebrow quivered.

And Obito knew.

The way they communicate without words, just looks and facial expressions. Scarred male swallowed his uneasiness, lifting his head up. Masked lips formed into smile, following Uchiha's bright one. They walked the halfway approaching the next door.

"Now that's Obito I knew," Kakashi spoke. "Keep it up, you're one of us."

Door opened. Curious looks, barely lingering on his scars, ignoring them to glance right into solitary, remaining eye, tattoo and standard ANBU outfit.

Yoritomo's son wanted to laugh off about his sillyness.

It wasn't important now. All previous uneasiness and nervousness about being accepted, it was exaggerated by his own self-conscious approach. Uchiha scratched back of his head and the muffled, familiar sound filled the air. It took him a few seconds to realize it's his own laugh.

Blunt, loud laugh of embrassed boy. Not embrassed, flustered by so many new faces, all serious. Faces of elite Konoha forces members, it's not like he doesn't possess any special power, Mokuton and Mangekyou, all Madara's knowledge-. But hey, they seemed to be all open-minded individuals, curiousity looks, to meet new assesment.

"Hello, everyone" Obito spoke, all uncertainness slowly fading away from his voice. "Damn, I'm so embrassed, 'cause meeting the more than one ANBU at once. Since everyone knew me already, I'll introduce myself once more. I'm Hitotsume, aka Uchiha Obito."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice sword."

"At last, you're there," hearing that words, he cocked his only visible eyebrow. Really? Are they serious?

Kakashi shifted his arms, his arm rested on his waist. The left arm touching Obito's shoulder gently. Within that embrace he felt safer, even when they looked at them. Curiously, searchingly, as whole ANBU already have knew the gossips about their relationship. There were no words, just quiet acknowledgement of simple, undeniable truth.

"We were waiting for your trial to come to an end," one of them explained. "Well. We've heard many things about you."

Kakashi still here, guarding him and nodding slowly. Obito felt urge to brush back of his head, when another burst of uneasiness caught him, but there was Kakashi's arm wrapped around his waist, nothing to worry about. Obito looked up at them, one of the tiniest ANBU in the room, single eye bright and smiling.

"So, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**A/N: **Enjoy.


End file.
